


Pray to Me

by NimmCayn



Series: Times Sam and Colby Got Nasty [2]
Category: Sam and Colby, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Skull Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimmCayn/pseuds/NimmCayn
Summary: Colby belongs on his knees.





	Pray to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an impromptu short. Not the best, yea, but there ain't much good smut in this fandom so you'll have to deal with it. 
> 
> This is for Siobhan. Bitch u better like this.
> 
> Fight me. (ง'̀-'́)ง
> 
> Also,,, please comment.

On his knees, shiny red lips wrapped around Sam's engorged cock, tears streaming down his blushed cheeks, is where Colby looked most beautiful. His hands rested on Sam's thighs, fingers digging into the soft flesh as his best friend's cock was driven repeatedly down his throat, adorable little choking noses spilling from behind his stretched lips with every thrust.

Sam intertwined his fingers in Colby's curly hair, tugging his head back so that his balls slapped against his chin, moaning as the brunette suckled on the tip when he pulled back.

Colby rutted himself against the floor as Sam slammed repeatedly into his throat, desperately trying to find release as his boyfriend used his mouth.

"You're such... a fucking slut..." Sam grunted, pulling Colby's head toward his crotch with every thrust. "Made for this... yea... such a slut for me."

Colby moaned in affirmation, eyes rolling back in his skull after a particularly rough thrust. 

Sam's cock engorged, sputtering movements getting more erratic as he watched his boyfriend take what he gave.

" 'm gonna cum..." He moaned, "Give you what you need... little whore."

Colby hummed around his dick, little noises drowned out by Sam's lust driven mumbling.

His movements stuttered, jerky hips becoming uncoordinated before he came down the brunette's throat with a growl, hot cum trickling from the corners of Colby's lips. 

Sam grinned loosely, scooping his spend back into Colby's waiting mouth, smiling as Colby came with a broken moan, rutting his clothed dick against the carpeted ground.


End file.
